Kucing Bermantel Jahe
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Sosok itu mempertunjukkan dirinya. Maju tanpa takut dengan keempat kakinya dan membuat suara manja yang tidak menyenangkan. Ekornya yang panjang mencuat ke atas, berlenggak-lenggok anggun—persis perempuan yang mati itu. Crookshank! M-rated, DraMione, straight, murder, character death, strong language, alternate universe, crime/supernatural.


Sialan, sialan, _perempuan sialan_!

Aku tak dapat berhenti mengumpat dan mengutuk. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjelek-jelekkan perempuan jalang yang nyaris menghancurkan hidupku. Perempuan dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh dosa. Ia selalu melenggang dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan mengesankan semua orang dengan otak encernya. Paras cantik dan tubuh rampingnya tak pernah berhenti menggoda kaum pria. Aku tak akan melupakan rambut panjang bergelombangnya, atau bola mata coklat madunya, juga wangi _vanilla_ yang selalu tercium dari tubuhnya. Keindahannya, _ya,_ keindahannya!

Tetapi jasad yang dahulu dipuja-puja itu kini sudah menegang. Sudah membeku—dan andaikan aku tak segera menuntaskan pekerjaanku ini, tubuhnya akan segera membusuk. Tentu saja, karena pelacur itu sudah kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Kuhantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tongkat golf kesayanganku. Tak dapat kuhindari amarahku sendiri ketika ia berkata ia mengandung dan bayi dalam rahimnya berasal dari air maniku. Yang benar saja! Aku bertaruh ada banyak lelaki lain yang tidur dengannya! Dan kepadakulah, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ia mengadu! Aku tak bisa menerima penghinaan ini!

Karena itu, kulanjutkan menggali. Napasku nyaris putus. Dadaku berdebar keras. Buku-buku jariku mulai memutih. Peluh membanjiri wajahku. Lubang yang kugali dalamnya sudah nyaris satu setengah meter. Sudah kukerjakan semenjak dua jam lalu. Tak pernah kuduga pekerjaan ini menguras nyaris semua tenagaku. Tetapi aku tahu, tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Aku tak boleh menyerah sekarang atau nama keluarga yang kuagungkan akan tercoreng di esok hari. Dengan tekad dan sisa energi yang kupunya, aku memanjat naik lalu kulempar tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut ke dalam liang kubur.

Suara berdebam ringan. Aku mengangguk puas.

Pekerjaanku nyaris selesai. Mayatnya kubungkus dengan kantung tidur murahan yang kubeli seperjalananku ke bukit terpencil ini. Aku tinggal menutup lubang menganga dan membiarkan salju yang turun menghapus semua jejak. Lalu aku akan membakar semua benda milik si jalang dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Perempuan ini memang terkenal—tetapi tak ada yang tahu kalau kami berhubungan. Tentu, kecurigaan tak akan mengarah kepadaku. Aku sudah mempersunting Astoria Greengrass, semua orang tahu, sehingga orang pertama yang akan diperiksa adalah Harry James Potter dan Ronald Weasley yang terdekat dengan dirinya. _Rencanaku sempurna—_

_**KRESEK—**_

Suara gemerisik dedaunan membuat perhatianku teralih ke belakang. Jantungku seolah akan copot dari urat penggantungnya. Mataku waspada, mencari, dan kupicingkan indera pengelihatanku sembari mempererat genggaman kepada sekop di kedua tanganku. Aku sudah membunuh satu kali—_seharusnya yang kedua menjadi lebih mudah._ Suara itu terulang dua kali. Seluruh ototku menegang. Kutelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu mempertunjukkan dirinya. Maju tanpa takut dengan keempat kakinya dan membuat suara manja yang tidak menyenangkan. Ekornya yang panjang mencuat ke atas, berlenggak-lenggok anggun—persis perempuan yang mati itu. Crookshank!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kutebas lehernya dan kukubur bersama si jalang.

.

.

_**Kucing Bermantel Jahe**_

_(Inspired by 'The Black Cat' by Edgar Allan Poe)_

_A __**Harry Potter**__ by __**J. K. Rowling**__ fanfiction_

_**M-rated**__, straight, murder, character death, strong language, alternate universe, __**crime/supernatural**_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger_

_I do not own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction_

.

.

"Malfoy!"

Pemuda berusia akhir dua puluhan itu menoleh dengan gayanya yang biasa. Congkak, penuh rasa bangga. Hal itu membuat pemuda yang memanggilnya sedikit menciut.

"Kau memanggilku, Weasley?" dengan percaya diri, si Malfoy menjawab, "Kuharap ini singkat saja."

Ronald Weasley agak tergugup, "Uh. Apa benar kalau Hermione tidak masuk kerja hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihat rambut berantakannya sepanjang hari." suaranya begitu mantap, tanpa ada keraguan sekalipun ia _tahu persis_ dimana posisi wanita yang dipermasalahkan, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah _kau_ yang selalu menguntit bokongnya kemana pun dia pergi?"

"Kau—" Ron nyaris tersulut amarah, tepat ketika seorang temannya yang bersurai coklat gelap datang.

"Ron!"

"Ha—Harry." Ron menarik tinjunya yang sudah terkepal, "Uh."

Draco Lucius Malfoy menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum mencemooh, "Mungkin kau perlu bertanya ke bagian HRD. Siapa tahu perempuan yang kau maksud sedang mengambil cuti panjang." mata kelabunya mendelik ke arah pria satunya, "Tidakkah begitu menurutmu, Potter?"

"Kami kira, karena _kau_ kepala divisi Hermione, maka kau tahu sesuatu." gumam pemuda itu, Harry James Potter, dengan nada menyidik, "Apa dia tidak izin padamu atau—apapun?"

"Aku tidak berbicara padanya, Potter. Setidaknya, sampai rapat pemegang saham di akhir minggu lalu." Draco mendesah malas, "Kalau dia tidak muncul di hari Senin ini, seharusnya aku bertanya kepada kalian yang selalu bersamanya." ada nada kemenangan ketika Draco mengatakan kalimat ini.

Harry dan Ron sejenak berpandangan, terdiam. Melihat pemandangan itu, Draco berbalik badan.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku duluan."

Draco melangkah angkuh di sepanjang lorong. Jam kerja sudah berakhir lima menit lalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hermione Jane Granger, wanita yang dibicarakan tadi menampakkan diri. _Tentu saja_. Ini baru hari kedua semenjak ia menghilang. Sebagai pegawai teladan, ketidakhadiran Hermione dipertanyakan banyak pihak. Namun Draco belum mendengar apakah sudah ada campur tangan dari pihak yang berwajib. Spekulasi beredar—namun tidak ada yang mengasumsikan kalau Hermione tersangkut tindak kriminal. Sejauh ini, posisi Draco tidak tersentuh.

_Well_, sekalipun ia harus berpura-pura kebingungan karena salah satu anak buah terbaiknya absen.

Direktur keuangan bersurai pirang platina itu keluar dari pintu utama sambil menegakkan dagu. Para penjaga keamanan mengangguk sopan. Posisinya di perusahaan bidang properti ini, didukung dengan nama belakangnya yang tak lain adalah anak tunggal dari dewan komisaris, benar-benar menguntungkan. Boleh jadi pangkatnya adalah hasil nepotisme, tetapi toh, kinerjanya memuaskan. Tinggal satu-dua langkah besar lagi sampai ia mengantongi gelar 'direktur utama'—ya, setelah pernikahannya dengan putri dari dewan komisaris lain, Astoria Greengrass, dilangsungkan.

Draco segera melangkah ke lahan parkir. Sedan mewah dengan miniatur jaguar berwarna keperakan menyambutnya. Segera ia membuka kunci pintu mobil, melemparkan tas kerjanya ke dalam, dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia lajukan sedan tersebut setelah membetulkan posisi kaca spion. Tenang, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ditambah kepuasan abnormal karena hari pertama di tempat bekerjanya berjalan mulus tanpa ada gangguan berarti. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau ia akan setenang ini setelah malam berat yang membuat kedua telapak tangannya melepuh. Semua kesusahannya terbayar, _lunas_.

Deru mesin terdengar halus ketika Draco menambah kecepatan. Ia harus melewati jalan yang membelah hutan pinus untuk bisa mencapai _manor-_nya. Jalan yang sepi dan cuaca yang bersalju membuatnya bosan dan mengantuk—sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit ceroboh. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sebuah bayangan melintas di depan mobilnya. Begitu cepat, berukuran kecil dan berakhir dengan benturan ringan melawan bemper depan mobilnya. Draco tak sempat mengumpat, namun ia segera menepikan kendaraannya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru. _Apa yang aku tabrak barusan?_

Draco tidak memeriksa keadaan sedannya lagi. Rasa kaget dan penasarannya membuat ia menelusuri jejak darah di ban mobilnya. Ia _menggilas_ sesuatu—dan betapa ia merasa jantungnya melompat ketika kedua manik kelabunya menangkap refleksi itu. Ya, ia menabrak sesuatu.

"_Bloody hell—_"

Seekor kucing—_dengan warna coklat seterang kulit jahe_.

.

.

"_Mr. _Malfoy!"

Draco tersentak—"Uh." namun dengan cepat, wibawanya kembali, "Tidakkah kau diajarkan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu—_Mr. _Longbottom?"

"Ma—maafkan saya, tetapi Anda tidak menjawab, jadi saya putuskan untuk—masuk saja." Neville Longbottom masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, sedikit menciut.

"Ada perlu apa?" Draco bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Cepatlah, waktuku tak banyak."

"Laporan keuangan akhir minggu, _Mr._Malfoy." dengan tergesa, Neville memasuki ruang kerja pribadi Draco dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas di atas meja atasannya itu, "Apabila ada revisi—"

"Akan segera kuperiksa." potong Draco, "Kau boleh keluar."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Neville segera mengenyahkan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Draco yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh hasil jerih payah karyawannya. Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak kejadian penabrakan yang tak disengaja itu. Dan sejak hari itulah, Draco menjadi uring-uringan. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena menemukan persamaan yang mengerikan antara kucing yang ia tabrak dengan Crookshanks. Kucing berbulu lebat berwarna coklat terang itu sama dengan peliharaan Hermione—dan tak mungkin ia salah. Ia sudah membacok dan menguburnya malam itu!

"Mustahil—" Draco, dengan gugup, menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Zombie_ itu tak mungkin ada. Aku hanya kelelahan. Banyak kucing yang mirip di dunia ini—aku hanya salah mengenali karena sudah tergilas."

Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, Draco mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia lirik jam tangannya, rupanya sudah tiba waktunya makan siang. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia kenakan mantel bulu dan sarung tangan wolnya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri ke restoran Prancis kesukaannya. Letaknya memang tak jauh dari gedungnya—dan hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencapai pintu klasik berukir tersebut. Papan nama bertuliskan _L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon_ menyambutnya. Draco tak dapat menunggu lebih lama untuk sepiring _Escargot en Cocote_ favoritnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, _Mr. _Malfoy!" seorang pelayan wanita bersurai pirang menyambutnya dengan ramah dan membukakan mantel sang tuan muda, "Anda datang sendirian?" ia mencoba berbasa-basi.

Draco mengangguk mantap, "Seperti biasa, _Crepes au Fromage _dan _Escargot_. Oh, bawakan aku secangkir _Merlot_. Aku duduk di dekat jendela—"

"Segera, _Mr. _Malfoy."

Pelayan itu melenggok pergi. Draco selalu puas dengan pelayanan cepat di restoran ini. Segera saja, Draco merasa suasana hatinya membaik. Ia berbelok ke arah toilet pria sebelum pergi ke mejanya. Salah satu cermin besar memantulkan wajah tampan dan tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut setelan jas mahal. Draco memutar salah satu keran dan mencuci tangannya. Ia juga menunduk untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit lebih pucat karena kelelahan. Berharap air dingin yang menggigiti kulitnya mampu membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih jernih.

"_Mew—_"

"!"

Suara kucing mengeong itu spontan membuat Draco menegakkan kepalanya. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika pantulan sosok kucing dengan bulu panjang berwarna coklat terang di dalam cermin. Draco menoleh dengan kalut. Kucing itu duduk dengan tenang di samping wastafel. Hewan berkaki empat itu menjilati perutnya sendiri dengan santai. Rasa muak bercampur ngeri menjalari punggung Draco dengan cepat. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika dengan terburu, ia menutup jalan air di wastafel dan menghidupkan kerannya. Air menggenang penuh dan nyaris tumpah. Tanpa basa-basi, Draco mencengkram tengkuk kucing malang itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam watafel.

_Mati kau, keparat! MATI!_

Hewan itu merona selama beberapa menit. Namun suasana kembali senyap ketika makhluk itu tidak bergerak lagi. Draco buru-buru mengosongkan wastafel dan membersihkan bulu coklat dari meja pualam tersebut. Tak ada orang lain di sana—tak ada pengunjung yang menggunakan toilet ataupun petugas kebersihan yang memergokinya. Cepat, Draco membuang bangkai kucing tersebut ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia merapikan kembali setelan jas sebelum keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri salah satu pelayan di sana dengan akting terbaik. Ia mengatakan kalau ia menemukan mayat kucing dan jawaban sang pelayan ternyata sukses membuat bulu kuduknya merinding—

"Kucing? _Mr. _Malfoy, Anda bercanda. Kami melarang peliharaan _apapun_ masuk ke dalam restoran ini."

.

.

Draco merasa kondisi tubuhnya memburuk—

Dua minggu sudah semenjak ia menimbun mayat di sebuah bukit. Namun entah kenapa kedua telapak tangannya sering menegang. Seolah baru tadi malam ia memegang pacul. Draco memperhatikan buku-buku jemarinya yang kapalan. Sisa dari kejahatannya—dan bukan tak mungkin ia akan terus dihantui oleh perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Terlebih, polisi mulai turun tangan. Hampir seluruh karyawan di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja diinterogasi. Harry dan Ron, kedua teman dekat Hermione menjalani pemeriksaan yang paling intensif. Rasa tak aman dengan cepat menghantui para karyawan.

"Kurasa 'Mione terlalu pintar untuk bisa ditipu—" Draco mendengar Ron berkata demikian. Ketika itu, mereka sedang berjalan bersama setelah pemeriksaan di kepolisian London.

"Kau benar. Mungkin dia diculik." Harry tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu pahit dan ia memilih menelan kembali prediksi terburuknya, "Tetapi, kita harus yakin kalau 'Mione pasti kembali."

"Apa tidak ada yang meminta tebusan atau sejenisnya?" Luna Lovegood, salah satu teman wanita Hermione bertanya, "Maksudku, tidak ada gerak-gerik aneh dari 'Mione sebelum dia menghilang?"

Ron dan Harry berpandangan sejenak, lalu bersamaan menggeleng.

Celotehan mantan rekan-rekan satu bangku kuliahnya sama sekali lolos dari telinga Draco. Pikirannya mulai terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan para detektif kepolisian. Kecurigaan mereka mengarah pada perampokan yang disertai pembunuhan karena nyatanya, mayat Hermione tak pernah mereka temukan. Alibi mereka ditanyai satu per satu. Tentu saja, Draco sudah mengarang ceritanya sendiri. Ia berkendara ke _villa_ tunangannya, Astoria, di Southampton, untuk member kejutan. Namun gadis itu masih terjebak di bandara Luton. Malam itu badai salju cukup hebat, jadi Draco bermalam di sana.

Tak ada saksi selama perjalanan, tetapi Draco berhenti di dua pom bensin dan petugas di sana mampu memberi kesaksian. Begitu pula pelayan _villa _Greengrass yang menyambut Draco sekitar pukul satu malam. Tentu saja, Draco sampai di _villa _tersebut setelah menguburkan mayat di Winchester sebelum badai salju datang. Ia berkilah sempat berhenti di tengah jalan karena kelelahan—dan tak ada polisi yang meragukan alibinya. Selain karena mereka tidak menemukan motif dari Draco, bukti pun sudah lenyap. Draco dengan cerdiknya segera membawa sedan mewahnya ke salon mobil berkelas tinggi.

"ARGH!"

Teriakan tertahan itu spontan membuat lamunan Draco buyar. Suara itu—Ginny, adik dari Ron Weasley. Perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada arah mata Ginny terpaku. Mereka sudah sampai di area parkiran kantor dengan beberapa pohon kering berjajar rapi. Seluruh pohon sudah kehilangan daunnya dan cabang-cabang mati surinya pasrah diterpa angin bersalju. Tetapi jelas, yang membuat Ginny berteriak adalah sesuatu yang menggantung-gantung di salah satu pohon. Semua orang terkejut melihat pemandangan itu—kecuali satu orang. Hanya Draco yang memandang bangkai tersebut dengan tatapan jijik dan benci.

"Astaga, mengerikan!" teriak Neville sambil perlahan mendekati mayat kucing yang digantung tersebut, "Kucing ini sudah mati—"

Luna, si gadis pemberani itu, ikut maju dan memeriksa, "Oh, malangnya." ia bergumam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ia mati kehabisan napas. Mungkin dicekik lalu digantung."

"Cepat turunkan, lalu kita kuburkan." Harry memberikan komando pada Neville, yang segera melepaskan ikatan tali tambang kecil yang mencekik leher kucing tersebut, "Siapa yang tega berbuat begini, pada kucing yang tidak berdaya?"

"Kalian berlebihan." suara muram Draco membuat semua orang memicingkan mata ke arahnya, "Aku duluan. Aku tak mau mati beku hanya karena mengurus bangkai."

Draco memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan berjalan cepat ke pintu utama. Meninggalkan rekan-rekan sejawatnya dengan ekspresi mual bercampur takut. Ini sudah yang ketiga. Ia langsung kalap dan membunuh kucing tersebut pagi hari sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Suasana begitu sepi ketika ia mencekik dan menggantung leher kucing malang tersebut. Namun kini, ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Perasaan muak ini semakin lama semakin menjadi—dan rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti logikanya sedikit demi sedikit. Draco mempercepat langkah ketika samar, ia mendengar Ron berujar—

"Hei, kucing ini—mirip sekali dengan kucing yang dipelihara oleh 'Mione!"

.

.

Draco berdiri di samping jendela kamar pribadinya. Menikmati salju yang turun perlahan di luar kaca. Ekspresinya sama dingin dan keras serupa bongkahan es. Tangan kirinya beristirahat di saku piyama tidur sutranya, sementara tangan kiri memutar-mutar gelas berisi _whiskey_. Satu purnama sudah berlalu dan jiwanya masih terguncang. Awalnya, Draco begitu yakin kalau ia akan melewati masa-masa sulit ini dengan kondisi prikologis baik. Ternyata perhitungannya salah. Rasa takut menjalarinya dari waktu ke waktu. Ditambah lagi dengan munculnya kucing-kucing yang serupa dengan kucing milik wanita _itu_.

Ada saat-saat di mana Draco ingin kembali ke bukit di Winchester dan menggalinya. Hanya untuk sekedar memastikan kalau Crookshanks, kucing peliharaan Hermione sudah benar-benar ia putuskan lehernya. Tetapi Draco ingat bagaimana darah kucing itu bermuncratan, bagaimana daging dan tulang terekspos jelas, dan bagaimana ia melempar bangkainya ke dalam tanah. Ia nyaris gila hanya karena memikirkan kucing keparat itu—dan tidak, ia _tidak akan_ pernah mengakui perbuatannya. Hermione hanya salah satu dari wanita yang pernah menghabiskan satu malam dengannya. Tidak lebih.

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa sadar, Draco menghempaskan gelasnya ke atas meja.

Teringat akan malam itu—malam di mana ia harus bekerja lembur berdua saja dengan Hermione. Malam di awal musim gugur begitu dingin. Kantor begitu sepi dengan penjagaan minimal sementara karyawan lain sudah pulang. Kondisi yang sedemikian mendukung membuat mereka tanpa sadar saling menyentuh. Berkas-berkas berhamburan di lantai ketika Draco melumat bibir Hermione dan menggauli tubuh itu di atas meja kerjanya. Malam itu berlalu secepat kedipan mata, dan keesokan harinya, mereka tidak pernah tegur sapa selain membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

Lalu di awal musim dingin, Hermione mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi. Ia menyodorkan _test pack_ bergaris dua dan mengancam akan membeberkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Ketika itu, Draco setuju akan bertanggung jawab. Lalu dengan tenang membawa gadis itu ke tempat ini, apartemennya—rumah keduanya setelah Malfoy _manor_—untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

_**TRANG—**_

Suara denting gelas kaca beradu dengan meja bermaterial sama. Draco sontak menoleh ke kiri dan terlonjak mundur ketika lagi-lagi, makhluk _itu_ melompat dari atas meja tempat ia meletakkan gelas _whiskey_-nya. Kucing berbulu coklat terang, dengan ekor panjang dan gemuk, berjalan ke arah tongkat golf yang dahulu ia gunakan untuk memukul belakang kepala Hermione. Draco mendadak merasa pening dan kacau, lalu hembusan angin dingin membuat ia sadar kalau jendela kamarnya terbuka. Mungkin kucing ini masuk lewat sana—_tetapi aku tidak ingat kalau aku membuka jendela!_

"Keparat—" gumam Draco dengan bibir gemetar. Kakinya mundur satu-dua langkah sampai punggungnya menempel dinding, "—KUCING KEPARAT!"

Teriakan itu spontan membuat bulu kucing penyusup itu berdiri waspada. Keempat kakinya membengkok ke belakang, posisi siap mempertahankan diri sekalipun harus menyerang. Taring tajamnya ia pertontonkan. Suara menyerupai dengkuran mengancam terdengar dari arah hewan yang lazim dipelihara itu. Namun Draco tidak gentar. Sekalipun ia ketakutan, tangannya refleks meraba dinding dan mengambil salah satu hiasan yang terpajang di sana. Keluarganya memiliki hobi mengoleksi barang antik—dan Draco, mengambil salah satu dari senjata berusia tua tersebut.

"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

Teriakan penuh kebencian itu disusul dengan gerak tangan yang kalut ketika memasang panah ke dudukannya. Draco membutuhkan waktu nyaris satu menit sampai mampu membidikkan _crossbow _ke arah kening kucing tersebut. Lagi, rasa muak dan ngeri menguasai dirinya. Draco mencoba melawan dan cepat ia tembakkan anak panah ketika kucing berbulu jahe itu nyaris menyerang dengan cakarnya. Suara '_sep'_ pelan seolah memantul-mantul dalam kepala Draco. Suara yang bertepatan dengan raungan terakhir si kucing malang, karena panah tersebut menancap tepat di antara kedua mata besarnya.

Terengah, Draco kehilangan kekuatan lututnya. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan sambil memandangi onggokan bulu coklat terang itu dengan ekspresi lega bercampur takut.

"Selesaikan, Draco—" ia bergumam sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Draco mengangkat mayat kucing tersebut dan membuangnya dari jendela—tepat ketika ia sadar kalau ia tinggal di tingkat dua puluh tiga.

.

.

"Astoria? Ya, ini aku. Aku akan berlibur di _villa-_mu. Akhir minggu ini aku akan ke sana. Pekerjaanku?" Draco mengambil jeda, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya butuh liburan. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Draco memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut dengan perasaan sedikit lebih lega—

Sudah ia putuskan untuk berlibur di kediaman kedua Greengrass di Southampton. Lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau sendirian terus. Ditambah pihak kepolisian makin gencar melakukan pencarian Hermione; entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Draco mengajukkan cuti selama satu minggu—bukan hal sulit mengingat darah macam apa yang mengalir di pembuluhnya. Alasan 'sakit' yang ia berikan langsung diterima karena akhir-akhir ini kinerjanya menurun. Wajah pucatnya terlihat makin mengkhawatirkan dan kebiasaan bergadangnya membuat tubuhnya melemah. Siapapun akan percaya kalau dia sakit.

Dan sepertinya, dia _memang _sakit—jiwanya benar-benar jauh dari kata 'stabil'.

"Huft—" Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa besar berwarna hijau gelap dan mengambil batang besi berukir. Ia gunakan benda tersebut untuk mendorong-dorong kayu bakar yang terlalap api di tungku perapiannya. Ya, ia sedang berada di kediaman keluarga besarnya. Malfoy _manor _adalah rumah kuno yang megah. Setiap kamar dilengkapi perapian tradisional dan cerobong asap. Sebenarnya, bangunan lama ini membuat tengkuk Draco semakin merinding, tetapi ia merasa lebih aman berada di sini disbanding harus sendirian di kamar apartemennya.

Terlebih, ketika ia tidak menemukan mayat kucing yang ia lempar malam itu. Petugas kebersihan pun mengaku tak pernah melihat onggokan berbulu di tempat seharusnya ia jatuh—

Draco menghela napas lelah. Kedua matanya merah dan berkantung gelap. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa empuknya—dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan kucing berbulu coklat muda sedang duduk di antara koleksi binatang awetannya. Draco segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Memperhatikan dalam teror ketika disadarinya hewan mistis itu bergerak. Kepala rusa yang tergantung seolah ikut menghakimi. Begitu pula dengan kepala harimau, beruang, burung merak—semua seolah hidup dan menudingnya bersamaan. Sementara satu-satunya binatang yang _benar-benar_ hidup sedang berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Tanpa takut—ekornya berlenggak-lenggok mempertontonkan keangkuhan.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkanku—"

Si mantel berwarna jahe itu mengeong keras, menyerupai raungan, lalu melompat dengan gesit ke arah Draco dengan cakar terlebih dahulu.

Serangan tiba-tiba itu spontan membuat Draco mempertahankan diri. Ia mengacungkan batangan besi di tangannya dan mengayunkannya dengan keras. Bagian tajamnya mengenai perut samping kucing tersebut, merobeknya dan membuat karpet Persia di bawahnya ternoda darah. Tubuh kucing itu jatuh tanpa suara. Draco tidak membuang kesempatan. Segera ia menusuk tengkuk hewan tersebut dan melemparkannya ke perapian. Suara menyerupai raungan bercampur rintih kesakitan terdengar. Namun Draco justru menekan tubuh kucing itu agar tak lolos dari amukan si jago merah.

_Kali ini kau habis terbakar. KAU TERPANGGANG DI NERAKA!_

"Draco?"

Sedikit tersentak, Draco menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Betapa leganya ia ketika mengetahui kalau wanita yang berdiri di sana adalah Narcissa Malfoy, "Mom—"

"Kau belum tidur, Nak?" sapa ibunya dengan nada cemas, "Aku mendengar suara berisik. Ada apa?"

"Oh, itu—" Draco menatap penuh rasa jijik dan muak ke dalam perapian. Tubuh kucing itu nyaris terbakar sempurna, tak ada geliat maupun rontaan, "—tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Cepatlah tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat ke Southampton." melangkah agak tergesa, Narcissa mempertipis jarak antara dia dan putranya lalu meninggalkan kecupan di dahi Draco, "Selamat tidur."

Draco sempat terkesiap. Takut kalau ibunya menemukan mayat kucing yang sedang berusaha ia hilangkan dengan cara membakarnya hangus. Namun Narcissa tidak bereaksi terhadap perapian tersebut. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar Draco dan menutup pintunya. Hal itu jelas membuat bulu roma di tengkuk pemuda pirang itu berdiri bersamaan. Ia mengenal ibunya selama ia hidup di dunia ini—dan selama dua puluh delapan tahun pula, ia tahu betul ibunya alergi terhadap kucing. Seharusnya wanita separuh baya itu menunjukkan reaksi alergi terhadap—

_Tidak ada. _

Draco mengaduk-aduk isi perapian dan hanya menemukan kumpulan kayu yang sudah terbakar.

.

.

_Villa_ milik keluarga Greengrass memang tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat.

Dengan lokasinya di Southampton, Draco diberikan kemewahan dengan pemandangan menghadap pantai. Beberapa dermaga masih dioperasikan di kota ini, namun banyak pula dermaga tak terpakai yang biasa digunakan wisatawan untuk berfoto. Sekalipun, _well_, tidak ada yang menarik dari pantai di musim salju. Draco hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam _villa_. Ia masih bersikeras untuk tidak mendapatkan bantuan dari pihak medis dan berkilah kalau ia hanya penat dengan pekerjaannya. Draco tak mau terpeleset lidah dan malah menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

Ini hari keempat masa cutinya. Tak ada kucing yang mengganggunya—dan Draco bisa bernapas lega karenanya. Kucing-kucing yang ia bantai di hari-hari kemarin masih menghantui benaknya. Ia bahkan gagal menghitung sudah berapa kali ia melakukan kekerasan sedemikian. Dalam diam, ia tertawa getir. Betapa mudah baginya menghabisi nyawa binatang setelah ia mendapatkan kepuasan abnormal dari membunuh _manusia_. Ia teringat akan kucing itu—Crookshanks—Hermione pernah membawanya beberapa kali ke kantor. Semua orang menyukainya. Kucing bermantel jahe yang menggemaskan.

Draco juga ingat—Hermione membawa Crookshanks di malam terbunuhnya. Kucing itu ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Kucing itu juga ikut ke tempat pembuangan jenazah. Sampai akhirnya kucing itu ikut dikubur bersama tuannya.

"Sialan—" empunya pirang platina itu memejamkan matanya. Betapa sulit ia melupakan detail yang ia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

_**Tok-tok-tok—**_

Draco sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia mendehem satu kali dan mengeluarkan suara berwibawanya, "Masuk!"

Pintu mengayun membuka. Jantungnya nyaris lompat ketika melihat gadis yang memasuki kamarnya—_Hermione?_ Lalu segera ia menguasai dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Bukan! Gadis itu mengenakan seragam pelayan khusus keluarga Greengrass, dan lagipula rambutnya tidak keriting sekalipun berwarna coklat muda. Draco mengembalikan ekspresi angkuh dan pongahnya sebelum membuka mulut, "Ada perlu apa?" nada menyidik, "Dan rasanya aku belum melihat kau di rumah ini."

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, _Mr. _Malfoy. Saya pelayan baru di _manor _ini, nama saya Erma. _Ms._ Astoria mengutus saya kemari untuk mengatakan kalau beliau akan pulang terlambat berkaitan kegiatan _modeling_-nya dan—ups!" gadis itu membungkuk ketika segumpal bulu menyentuh betisnya.

Draco melotot melihatnya. _Kucing keparat itu lagi!_

"Jangan masuk kamar _Mr._ Malfoy, Cruikshang!" hardik Erma sambil berlutut dan memegang tubuh kucing tersebut, "Maaf, _Mr. _Malfoy, kucing ini peliharaan baru _Ms._ Astoria. Dia terbiasa berkeliaran—"

"Peliharaan Astoria?" dengan nada terkejut, Draco membeo, "Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau memiliki peliharaan—" kedua kelereng abu milik Draco beradu dengan sepasang mata coklat milik kucing berbulu coklat terang di tangan Erma, rasa muak, jijik dan takut kembali membaur dalam benaknya sekalipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap keras, "—se_menarik_ ini."

Erma menengadah, "_Mr. _Malfoy menyukai kucing?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau meninggalkan kucing ini di kamarku, Erma." dengan jantung berpacu dan isi kepala yang nyaris membuatnya gila, Draco bertahan untuk tetap waras. Ia ikut berlutut dan memegangi tubuh bagian samping kucing tersebut, "Tidakkah demikian, Crookshanks?"

"Cruikshang, _Mr. _Malfoy—" ralat Erma.

"Kau boleh pergi." tanpa memandang wajah Erma, Draco mengeratkan cengkramannya ke tubuh kucing itu, "Katakan pada Astoria kalau aku yang akan merawat peliharaannya."

Erma mengangguk patuh, "Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri, _Mr. _Malfoy."

Pintu besar dengan ukiran klasik itu menutup pelan. Draco melepaskan pegangannya. Dengan segera, kucing itu berjalan anggun, berkeliaran dan akhirnya tidur melungkar di tengah ruangan. Malfoy muda itu memperhatikan dengan tatapan lelah. Lalu bibirnya terkembang ke dua arah. Tersenyum lebar, lalu tertawa kecil, dan ditutup dengan gelak tawa yang meledak. Mana ia tahu kalau berusaha waras itu lebih sulit daripada berpura-pura gila? Ia berlari keliling ruangan, memukul-mukul dinding dan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri—dan seluruh aksi menyiksa dirinya terhenti ketika kucing itu mengeong.

"Dengan cara apa lagi aku harus membinasakanmu, hah?"

Lagi, kucing tersebut mengeong. Lalu ia menjilati cakar-cakarnya.

Membabi buta, Draco membongkar laci meja tulis yang beberapa hari ini ia gunakan. Ia keluarkan satu botol kaca berisi obat penenang dosis tinggi. Dijejalkannya melewat taring dan lidah kasar kucing itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa gila. Benar-benar gila!

Tak ada tempat yang aman untukku! Bahkan rumah tunanganku sekalipun! Aku telah membakarnya, meracunnya, menggantungnya, katakan padaku, cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk melarikan diri dari kucing siluman itu? Aku semakin yakin ini adalah kutukan. Jalang itu pasti seorang tukang sihir! Ia pasti sudah melarikan diri dari lubang yang aku gali dan menyiksaku dengan cara-cara tersesat! Dan kucing-kucing itu, kucing yang kubunuh namun lagi-lagi muncul adalah perwujudan setan-setan yang ia pelihara! Aku yakin akan hal itu! Perempuan pendosa! Ia akan bangkit dari kubur untuk membunuhku!

Aku tahu aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus membinasakan perempuan itu sekali lagi. Aku akan pergi malam ini ke tempat aku mengubur mayatnya. Aku mesti membuka kembali kuburan itu dan membakar penyihir itu! Aku tahu, akan sulit bagiku untuk keluar malam-malam tanpa ketahuan para pelayan, karena itu aku mengajak satu-satunya orang yang kutahu akan membantuku. Erma, ya, Erma! Pelayan baru itu pasti takut kepadaku dan ia begitu cemas karena kucing Astoria menghilang. Ia takut akan dipecat oleh tunanganku. Alasan yang sempurna untuk memperalatnya!

Lalu malam itu, aku memanggil Erma. Kukatakan padanya kalau aku akan menemaninya membeli kucing yang persis dengan Cruikshang asalkan ia membantuku keluar. Takut-takut, Erma sepakat untuk membantuku. Lalu kami pun mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang ketika semua orang sudah tertidur. Erma memiliki kunci duplikat sehingga memudahkan aku untuk berlari ke Jaguar-ku. Pintu gerbang belakang dibukanya tanpa usaha berarti. Kami lolos dari Greengrass _villa_ tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Aku segera menarik Erma memasuki mobil dan kupacu sedanku ke arah Winchester.

Seperti yang aku duga—Erma kebingungan.

Kuminta ia diam di dalam sedan sementara aku melongok ke tempat dimana aku mengubur penyihir perempuan itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda tempat itu pernah disinggahi siapapun. Salju tebal menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah. Mustahil ada yang bisa menemukan tempat ini. Aku hendak mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka kembali kuburan perempuan jalang itu—tepat ketika aku mendengar suara langkah di antara desau angin bersalju. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata bukan Erma! Lagi-lagi, demi Tuhan! Lagi-lagi aku menemukan kucing yang sama dengan yang telah aku kubur!

"BRENGSEK!"

Aku mengumpat. Amarah menguasaiku sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan menghangat karena emosiku yang tak terkendali. Urat kewarasanku akan putus sebentar lagi. Kurasakan jantungku bertalu-talu dan napasku tertahan selama beberapa detik. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika meraba ke saku celana. Genggamanku terhenti pada satu benda, terbuat dari logam, dan kutarik benda tersebut keluar. Satu gerakan ringan membuat ujung belati pendek itu membuka. Pisau lipat di tanganku memiliki lambang keluarga Malfoy—keluarga yang akan kuamankan namanya, _dengan cara apapun!_

Kilat logam kuacungkan. Takut dan ngeri adalah dua kata yang sudah tak kupahami lagi maknanya. Aku merasa tubuhku bergerak tanpa kuperintahkan. Seolah aku telah menjual diriku kepada Baphomet. Gerakku benar-benar tidak terkendali. Ketika kucing itu mundur—sepertinya ia sadar akan aura jahat yang berasal dari tubuhku—aku sontak mengejarnya. Aku berteriak kalap sambil membabat semak belukar. Tanganku menggapai-gapai kasar ke setiap tumbuhan berduri tanpa kupedulikan luka-luka yang disebabkannya. Mataku mencari liar, kepalaku menoleh-noleh cepat, dan napasku kian menderu.

"Keluarlah, kucing manis!" demi Tuhan, aku tak mengenali suaraku sendiri. Begitu serak, parau, namun juga menindas di saat bersamaan. Kupermainkan pisau di tanganku, lalu kusapa dengan lidahku. Dingin logam bercampur dengan amis karat. Telinga tajamku menangkap suara dari arah belakang. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan benar! Kucing itu meringkuk dengan suara mendesis. Dia mengancamku! Sama dengan perempuan jalang itu ketika malam ia kubunuh! Kurasakan senyumku melebar dan dalam satu sentakan cepat, kutarik keras-keras kaki depan kucing itu agar ia tak bisa lari lagi!

"MATI KAU! MATI! MATI! _MATI!_"

Kata itu berulang-ulang terus dalam benakku. Memantul-mantul selagi tangan kiriku mencengkram erat leher kucing itu. Menggema sembari tangan kananku menusuk dada kucing itu berkali-kali. Kurasakan hangat darah menciprati wajahku dan membanjiri kedua tanganku. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti—tak _mau_ berhenti sekalipun kusadari kalau kucing itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Tetapi aku belum puas! Ia pasti bangkit lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai aku menyerah dan mengakui perbuatanku! Karena itu kuhujamkan terus pisau itu ke sisa daging dan jeroannya! Kuhancurkan sampai menjadi serpihan bulu, tulang, darah dan cakar! Ha! Rasakan itu! RASAKAN!

"_Mr._ Malfoy!"

Suara perempuan! Aku bagai kesetanan, mencari-cari sumber suara! Sempat aku berpikir suara itu berasal dari dalam tanah, suara perempuan jalang itu! Tetapi aku masih berhasil menguasai diri—Erma yang memanggilku. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku. Mungkin dia menyusul karena aku terlalu lama. Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut, namun tidak menyiratkan ketakutan. Padahal aku memegang pisau dan berlumuran darah! Kurasakan sesuatu yang ganjil ketika mimic wajahnya berubah dari kaget menjadi tenang. Lalu ia tersenyum ketika melihatku berdiri dan mempertipis jarak dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau menipuku, _Mr._ Malfoy." kudengar suaranya seolah bermain-main, "Kau tidak akan membantuku mencari pengganti Cruikshang. Kau hanya butuh akses keluar untuk pergi ke tempat ini."

Aku tidak menjawab. Tetapi genggamanku pada pisau mengerat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan malam itu. Aku _melihat_ semuanya." nada suara Erma berubah menjadi menuduh, "Kau bertemu dengan Hermione Jane Granger di sebuah kafe. Di London, ingatkan aku. Aku bisa mengingat Hermione memesan satu cangkir _green tea latte_ dan kau menegak segelas _espresso _tanpa gula." seringaian di wajah gadis itu menjadi-jadi, "Ia memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan, _Mr._ Malfoy. Tetapi _kau_ malah membunuhnya!"

"Kau—" aku terkesiap mendengar kalimat-kalimatnya, "—jangan bicara sembarangan! Apa buktimu kalau aku mem—aku membunuhnya?"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Aku bisa mengambil sekop dan menggali tanah ini—" jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke tanah tempatku dahulu mengubur mayat pelacur itu, "—dan _kau_ akan mengakui perbuatanmu."

"Jangan sembarangan!" aku dapat merasakan kalau suaraku makin serak. Perasaan muak dan benci yang kurasakan setiap bertemu kucing kembali merayapi punggungku, "Kau hanya bicara asal!" teriakanku menjadi. Kendaliku nyaris putus.

"Aku _melihat_ semuanya, aku _saksi hidup_, _Mr._ Malfoy." dengan percaya diri, Erma berjalan mendekatiku.

Refleks, kuacungkan pisauku ke lehernya, "Hentikan lelucon ini! Maju satu langkah lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan padamu!" kuancam dia dengan sisa kekuatan yang kupunya. Namun tidak seperti yang aku duga, perempuan ini tidak ketakutan. Ia justru tertawa seolah kalimatku begitu lucu.

"Kau masih mau mengancamku dengan benda itu? Setelah kau menghabisi nyawa Hermione dengan tongkat golf, dan kucing peliharaannya dengan sekop, sekarang kau akan menambah daftar kejahatanmu dengan menodongkan pisau ke leherku?" Erma kembali tertawa, dan aku merasakan kengerian luar biasa ketika mendengar kenyataan yang dia tahu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu! Seolah membaca pikiranku, ia kembali menyeringai lebar. Kedua matanya membesar. Ia bagaikan _chesire cat_ versi manusia!—"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku bisa tahu _semuanya_."

Aku kehilangan kesabaranku seutuhnya.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?"

Erma melonggarkan syalnya—dan aku tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti tahu, _Mr._ Malfoy, kalau kucing memiliki _sembilan_ nyawa."

Di lehernya, terdapat luka sayat yang sangat panjang. Luka yang diakibatkan benda tumpul—_seperti sekop—_dipaksa melesak ke dalam dagingnya. Bekas itu—

.

.

.

.

.

"DRACO!"

"!"

Aku tersentak.

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Wajah pertama yang aku temukan adalah wajah yang sangat aku kenal. Paras cantiknya ternoda ekspresi khawatir yang tida dibuat-buat. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu kubuka lagi mataku untuk mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik. Dadaku masih turun-naik dan napasku masih tersengal-sengal. Dapat aku rasakan peluh membanjiri keningku juga tanganku bergetar halus. Wanita yang sedari tadi menatapku cemas buru-buru menggenggam tanganku dan duduk di samping tempatku berbaring.

"Draco, _sweetheart_, kau bermimpi buruk?"

Aku terhenyak. Mimpi? Seluruh teror panjang itu—

"Sudah aku katakan, kau harus mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanmu itu." perlahan, ia melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku, "Kau harus segera merapikan diri, Draco. Para tamu akan segera datang." ia tersenyum manis, lalu keluar dari kamar pribadiku.

Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Bodoh, bodoh, aku terlalu lelah sampai semua rentetan mimpi itu berhasil memutarbalikkan logikaku. Tentu saja semua hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin aku membunuh—ah, Hermione. Apakah dia akan datang hari ini? Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke kalender meja di samping ranjangku. Tanggal yang kulingkari dengan pena bertinta merah. Hari peresmian pertunanganku dengan putri keluarga Greengrass. Perjodohan kami sudah dilakukan semenjak kami sama-sama di bangku kuliah, dan hari ini—kami akan bertunangan.

Tentu saja, aku tidak mencintainya.

Tetapi aku mencintai keluargaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi menyenangkan ayah dan ibuku. Sekalipun itu dengan menjadikan Hermione kekasih gelapku. Astoria tidak tahu. Orang-orang di kantor kami tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali aku, Hermione, dan ranjang-ranjang bisu yang kami tiduri bersama. Aku tidak mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Astoria. Ia tahu sendiri dari bisik-bisik para direktur dan undangan yang sampai ke mejanya. Entah apakah ia akan datang di pesta malam ini—yang pasti aku merasa begitu pengecut karena tidak bicara secara langsung.

Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Pasti kekhawatiranku ini yang membuatku bermimpi buruk. Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Aku tak ingin dia terus menerus bersembunyi. Dia wanita yang luar biasa—tidak seharusnya ia disimpan dalam kegelapan. Ia berhak mendapatkan suami yang baik dan keluarga bahagia. Ya, aku bertekad akan bicara padanya setelah pesta pertunangan usai. Dengan mantap, aku mengangguk sendiri. Segera kubersihkan diriku dan memakai pakaian terbaik. Aku tak ingin tampil buruk di hari bersejarah ini—sekalipun aku tak yakin aku akan menikmatinya.

Matahari tergelincir, malam datang, sebagaimana para undangan memenuhu _manor_-ku.

Berbagai mobil mewah berbagai merk hadir di lapangan parkirku. Ayah, ibu, dan kedua calon mertuaku sibuk dengan rekan-rekan bisnis mereka. Astoria juga bercengkrama dengan teman-teman _socialite_-nya. Beberapa rekan kerjaku menyapa dengan enggan, walau ada juga beberapa yang memberikan selamat dengan tulus. Aku sudah kelewat mual melihat betapa banyak makanan dan minuman yang beredar. Dekorasi serba putih yang mendominasi ruang tengah _manor_ ini juga sukses membuatku sakit mata. Namun mataku segera terpicing ketika melihat gadis yang aku kenal—

Kelereng coklatnya berkilat ketika menatapku.

Hermione Jane Granger memisahkan diri dari rekan-rekan sejawatnya dan berjalan ringan mendekatiku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap santai dan tenang, sekalipun bayangan mimpiku masih menghantui. Apalagi ketika kusadari, Hermione sedang memeluk kucingnya, Crookshanks, ketika jarak antara tubuh kami makin menyempit. Kufokuskan perhatianku pada sepasang mata coklat mudanya. Mencoba abai dari gaun merah jambunya, tatanan rambut anggunnya, atau riasan tipisnya yang membuatnya makin menawan. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat—sampai akhirnya Hermione melontarkan dua kata.

Ya. Hanya dua kata.

"Aku hamil."

.

.

.

_**( Kucing Bermantel Jahe – Tamat)**_

.

.

.

Ada yang nggak ngerti sama ceritanya? Sama, saya juga! #digaplokramerame

Kucing mantel jahe, alias ginger-cat, alias musuhnya Ron. Mendadak pengen ngetik ini setelah baca 'The Black Cat'-nya Edgar Allan Poe. Pasti yang suka kucing nyangka saya jahat amat ya di fanfict ini =_= Saya juga ngerasa jahat tapi karena kucing nyawanya Sembilan, well haha. Biarlah ini ceritanya tetap menjadi misteri, saya juga nggak ngerti aaahhhhh #plakplakplak Kalian pasti nemu typo, tapi mohon dimaafkan karena saya nggak sempet lagi ngecek. Sudahlah. Nikmati saja. Semoga angst-nya dapet (?)


End file.
